foreverevefandomcom-20200213-history
Circles
the Circles are the stages of each racial developement and introduction. Each one is linked with 4 particular races and how they impacted the world as they were introduced. Take note, most dates are estimates, that time does not flow at the same as the real world time does. "Circle" is used for each group to describe that stage of the world developeent they represent. See Timeline for more details. First Cycle Refers to the very first 4 races created within the system OS. these are the oldest of the races and are known for their lack of the concept of time. They are the least human-like of the races and are sometimes compared with Gods. They have no established culture and though a few ruins of thier making are found throughout the world, they have never set up a true civilisation and have no written word either. These 4 races also serve to balance out the world between some fundimential elements. The members of these races first appearance between 100-10 million years ago. *Golem *Seraph *Oni *Doppelganger Overall their a fairly well balanced group and often adopt simple gameplay styles. Second Cycle Refers to the next 4 races who enetered the System OS. They are reknown for their attempt at populating the world with a civlisation for each race. Ruins for these races showing their failures and successes are fairly common throughout the world, though living, breathing communities are much rarer then the dead ones. These days, the 4 races are in decline since their civilsations are often shunned or too proud to interact with other races, with their cities slowly falling apart due to age and racial spread. Relationships between these races is complex and none of the 4 will even attempt to speak to each other, or to other races. The members of these races first appearance between 10-1 million years ago. They tend to favour agility and magic tactics. They themeselves provide motly situation value rather then practical value. Because of this, maintaining a member of these races as a long-term party member maybe a little difficult depending on the cicumstances. *Elf *Vampire *Mermen *Birdmen Third Circle Refers to the most common and notable of the 4 races. They are known for attempting to create a civilisation in the System OS and trying to emulate the real world within the system. Ruins and cities are both common alike and all are subject to change without notice. they have a fasination for other races and try to understand them. Also, whereas other races had reprsentations and purposes to existing, from the third circle onwards this was abandoned due to the adding of new races not being conducted by Dr. fitzpatrick anymore. The members of these races first appearance between 1 million- 700,000 years ago. *Demi *Dwarf *Giant *Automaton Fourth Circle Refers to the next set of races that entered the world. Generally they are shy and though common, rarely seen. They do not have many ruins and tend to live in numerous living colonies. Old colonies are rarely destroyed and ultimately re-inhabbited by rival tribes or communities within days of the old one dying out. These races are known for their territorial ways because of it and their willingness to fight for what they believe is theirs. They first appeared between 250,000-50,000 years ago. *Faye *Insectoids *Gnomes *Dragons Fifth Circle The final of the current circles, the last represent those who have entered the world for enlightment. They are the youngest races and are often established as though who either support the System Os remaining or entered seeking a particular state in mind. With these new races entered for the first time a a change of political stances, religious and spiritual outlooks never seen before. They first began appearing from 50-10,000 years ago. *Orcs *Ferrals *Oracles *Phantoms